The Broken Damsel
by Beyond hope of salvation
Summary: One-shot/ Lydia was just a normal teen but with a nightmare parent. What happens if his beatings go to far one day and she ends up being a toy for a certain character. Hinted Jackal/OC.


**Okay, this is one-shot i decided to make for my friend. I've also uploaded this on Quizilla, but, meh.. i decided to put it on here as well. Enjoy thou. : D**

* * *

Kick.

Punch.

Push.

I felt my knees go weak as they let my body tip over to the side.

"DAD!" I shrieked out, feeling warm liquid fill my eye-sockets. "STOP IT. P-please..."

I thought this problem only happened in books or movies. I never thought my Dad would turn out like this, but once my Mum left, he changed. He started to drink and if I complained about anything, I would either get shouted at or hurt. And today, you could guess... he decided to take ALL his anger out of me.

I screamed out again, getting no reply of him, until I lifted my head up, to get kicked swiftly at the top of my throat. I felt my lungs tighten before I fell on my back and passed out.

I assumed I woke up not long after, since my throat still hurt. I felt my body weigh less than 1 pounds. I looked around myself, to spot atleast 10 agents in my house, searching around the room.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, trying to move until I spotted my own body underneath me. I let a scream escape my lips before everyones attention was on me, or.. around me.

"What was that?" I heard someone from the crowd ask.

"I dunno." Someone else replied.

"Poor girl thou." Someone advanced towards my body. "She must've only been around 20 or under."

I froze. I wasn't dead was I? My dad must be trying to trick me or something. A cruel joke at that.

"Why'd you think the father beat her up so bad?" Another asked, grabbing my life-less bodys chin and turning it around to show a numerous of bruises on my throat and neck.

"That must've been the trick." One pointed to the large bruise on my adams apple. "Some swift move to that and she was out."

I felt tears pickle my eyes even more, before I collapsed onto my knees again.

It had been a month since my own death. I finally accepted my faith, but I decided to stay around my home town. Every time someone tried to come into my house, I would do whatever I could to get them out of this place. I didn't know where all this aggression in myself came from, but I would go mental. I even gave a couple of seniors heart attacks. I would feel myself smirk while it happened.

Once night I decided to look around the place. Search for my old pictures and whatnot, until I heard the sound of racing cars. I slowly drifted over to the eage of the house to spot aleast 3 black vans outside. I felt myself frown as rage ran through my blood. Where they coming to MY house? I tried to relax. Were was all this hatred coming from? I use to be a smart, shy girl and since I've became a ghost all my hatred has came out of no where.

All of a sudden I heard some enchanting music. I felt my body move towards the door as I spotted 20 or so many outside. My anger building up as I started to run towards. I quickly grabbed the one and threw him to the ground, possibly breaking his skull as I carried on choosing my victims.

I carried on stomping the ground until one boy catch me eye. I smiled at him sweetly before I walked over to him, not blinking once. He quickly spotted my trick and started to run. Deciding that walking sucked, I followed his root and chased after him, laughing on the way. He suddenly jumped out of the way as I ran head first into a wall. I quickly jumped back up, trying to get out, until the door closed on me.

I growled.

I tried to smash the glass, but I kept getting a shock from the glass. Writing was written all over it, but I couldn't understand it. I folded my arms over myself, before I disappeared so none of the humans could spot me.

I lend around the glass, slowly. We had been travelling for atleast a couple of hours now. I was getting bored. This was the time I wish I was my normal self again. I use to love sitting down and being quiet for hours, but now it's irritating. I can't handle it.

I snapped my head around the corner of the cube once I heard the wheels of the car or whatever we were in stop. My eye brows knotted as a couple of the men, in weird glasses travelled towards me slowly and tied something around MY cube.

I jumped at the sides, trying to get out, as the glass was lifted up and dragged around some steel ground. I looked around the place, trying to remember the path, if I get out.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds until I snapped them open by the sound of glass scraping. I looked around the place to spot a couple of other people here. I cringed at the guy right next to me. Half of his face ripped, showing parts of his brain, while the side of his body was bloody. I assumed he was a ghost as well.

_'Who may you be, Doll?' _The Ghost ask. I tried to smile. I felt more calm here.

"Lydia." I replied back.

_'Lydia, huh? The names Royce Clayton.' _I heard him shout his name out proudly. I nodded before I heard another person ask.

_'How did you get here?' _I looked up to spot a woman atleast in her 40's, burnt on the one side of her face and a pole next to her, leaning close to my side of the glass.

I frowned. "My dad."

_'What'd he do, Dolly?' _I heard the Royce guy asked.

"Beated the shit out of me." I felt tears stung my eyes, but I looked away.

_'Why?' _The woman asked, frowning slightly.

_'Probably for being a slut' _I heard another voice giggle. I looked up to spot another lad. This time he was wearing a straight jacket and a rusty cage over his head. His black hair covered his face from me, but I could spot a couple of nasty scars or cuts on himself.

_'Shut your mouth, freak' _Royce backed me up. I just stood there.

_'What? I'm only telling the truth, James Dean' _The guy howled again, smirking at me. I felt my face flush.

"And you may be?"I tried to start a conversations.

_'Ryan' _Royce replied for him.

_'She asked me!' _Ryan – I assume – hissed out.

_'Well, i'm Lydia, Ryan.' _I smiled at him, only getting a glare and a side comment;

_'Whore...'_

I just rolled me eyes before turning my attention to the woman next to me. "Why are we here?"

She cringed slightly before shaking her head. _'I don't know, darling.'_

_'Appearntly we're apart of the Black Zodiac.' _I heard a feminine voice replied. I looked around the black until I spotted in the corner of my eye – another cube. It had blood splatted around the sides, but I could just barley picture the character in there. She had damp wet hair, stuck to her curved face and was completely naked. I spotted a couple of deep cuts on herself.

"Black Zodiac?" I asked. I recognised that name.

_'Yeah. It contains 12 Ghosts in it, and one living sacrifice.' _I heard a old English accent answer. _'The sacrifice must kill him/herself out of pure-love.'_

"So.." I started. "I'm I the sacrifice?"

_'Possibly no. Due to your death, you shouldn't be here.'_

"So why I'm I here then?" I asked, looking around.

"To toy with."I heard a deep voice ask. Everyone leaped to the front of their cubes as they attacked it widely. The woman next to me – Jean – Was the only person who stayed calm.

I growled once he stopped infront of my cube. He turned towards me with a smirk.

"My broken damsel." He spoke out before walking off. I looked at everyone, if they knew what he was on about. They just looked at me before sitting back in their cubes.

_'So __**MY **__slut. How'd you die, huh?' _I blushed at Ryans comment.

"My dad beated me to death 'cause I chatted him back." I replied in shame.

_'Truly amazing' _I heard a bitch voice laugh.

_'Fuck you, whore.' _I heard Ryan stick up for me.

_'Oh, stressy. Is someone developing a crush, huh?On the new girl as well. Oh, soo sweet.'_

_'Just wait until we're out of here. You'll get the time of your life of me.'_

_'Ew!'_

I just rolled me eyes as the two ghosts argued for a moment until we heard someone walk down stairs.

Everyone stood still, looking at the guy dangerously. He made comments to both Royce and then naked girl, who I assumed was 'Dana'?.

We carried on sitting down, until someones cube opened up. I looked around to spot a young boy with a arrow stuck through his head, standing outside his cube. He looked around before he ran off.

_'Billy! Don't run.' _I heard the motherly Jean shout out. I heard her sigh until her cube opened. She slowly walked out until she heard 'Bobby.' She froze for a moment before walking past all of our cubes and smiled at us all.

"What's happening?" I asked Royce, he just shrugged, probably waiting for his escape and on cue, his cube opened. He smirked as he swung his bat over his shoulder.

_'See you later, toots.' _He nodded to me, before running down the hall.

I carried on watching until Ryans cage open. He giggled out loudly before he ran over to me. His cage pressed against my class.

_'Once you get out.' _He smirked. _'You'll have the time of your life, slut.'_ And with that he ran off.

I gulped as I looked around, I was one of the only people left. I sighed until my cage opened. I took a sept out. I looked around the place until I spotted two ghosts ganging up on a man. He was thrown to wall to wall before a massive guy around 7ft picked him up and extended his arms, to break his spine. I cringed at the scene until I heard the chant again. I started to feel my anger build up, until I felt myself disappear and re-appear infront of everyone else.

I was just outside of the circle, built by the rest of the Ghosts as they span around in a complete circle. I watched as a man behind me stood still, counting them as they went pass. Why wasn't I in the circle?

I carried on watching the Ghosts until I could hear a loud bang upstairs. All the Ghosts disappeared, leaving me on my own as the glass shattered around the house.

I quickly jumped down, letting the glass fly over me, until it went quiet. I looked up slowly to spot Jean standing around the circle smiling to her family. I felt a tear slip down my cheek until I heard someone shout my name out;

_'Lydia'._

I turned around to face Royce. I smiled slightly as I watched the rest of the Ghosts walked past. I walked up to him, until I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Ryan, smirking at me.

_'I told you once I get out, you're going to have the time of your life'._

* * *

**Review, pleaseee. :)**


End file.
